Into the Dark
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: A collection of my flash fics and drabbles. Pairings and warnings vary for each one, but will be included at the start of each chapter.
1. Regrets - Paul and Bella

**Title: Regrets**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Drama/Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character Death**

 **Prompt: "We only breathe for so long."**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

…

The silver wolf paced along the forest that led up to her home. He could hear her screams as night terrors invaded her sleep. Paul wanted nothing more to go in and shake her awake if only to stop the heart wrenching wails coming from her. He didn't understand how her leech ex-boyfriend could have such a hold on her still.

He listened as her father went to comfort his distraught imprint. If it were Paul doing than he would probably try to make her see sense.

Bella was slowly killing herself and Paul didn't know how long he could take watching it.

…

 _Why did he have to imprint on the leech lover?!_

He slammed his hand against his front door although not hard enough to do damage. Paul was tired of fixing broken things due to his volatile temper. He breathed in deeply trying to calm down. It was hard because each moment he wasn't around his Bella the more the bond between them hurt him. It demanded he claim her.

Paul could still remember when he imprinted on her when Sam found her in the forest. It changed his life and he didn't know if it was for the better.

...

Jacob was hanging around his imprint and Paul was doing his best not to kill the kid. The boy hadn't even phased yet, but it was only a matter of time. He looked forward to see Jake's reaction when he found out that Bella was his and would be only his. The only reason he wasn't bashing his head in was because Jacob was helping Bella recover from her heartbreak.

Paul still wasn't ready to talk to Bella.

He didn't think he would be able to be sensitive about her feelings.

A small part of him didn't want to admit that he didn't want to be around her because then he would have to admit he imprinted and was tied to someone.

Paul was fucked up and he knew he was a hard man to live with much less be in a relationship with.

…

A scream carried through the trees by the cliffs causing birds to scatter in fright. Paul stopped chasing the red headed bloodsucker as he took a sharp left towards where he heard the familiar scream. It made his blood boil at just the thought that she was in danger. None of his pack brothers stopped him since they knew it was no point trying to bring him back to chase the vampire who had been causing them trouble. He still hadn't told her about his imprinting on her, but he had planned on doing it soon if only to break her out of her pity party.

Paul suddenly skidded to a halt since he felt the most agonizing pain flood his body. Something inside him completely shattered. He let out a mournful howl. The connection he felt to his imprint was gone leaving him hollow inside. He didn't even know he phased back and was screaming with grief that felt like it would swallow him whole.

He wanted to die.

All his regrets were tearing him apart.

There was nothing he could do except join her in death.

…

 **Thoughts on it?**


	2. Waking Up - Embry and Bella

**_Title: Waking Up_**

 ** _Pairing: Bella/Embry_**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Family_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Word Count: 102_**

 ** _The first flash fic was very sad so I decided to post a more happier drabble._**

…

Embry grunted as two little bodies jumped on him jolting him from a deep sleep. Their happy giggles filling the room.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

His four year old daughter Daphne said grabbing at his nose.

Nipping at those fingers made her shriek yanking her hand away.

Charles laughed patting the bed so their huge mutt of a dog would jump up.

He looked up when a flash of a camera went off.

Bella stood standing at the end of their bed with a camera in hand and a beautiful smile on her face as the morning sun bathed her in its light.

...

 **Thoughts on it?**


	3. Gravity - Brady and Bella

**Title: Gravity**

 **Pairing: Bella/Brady**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 102**

 **TR Prompt: A picture of a girl with a camera.**

 **I'm thinking on expanding on this. There's not a lot of Brady/Bella fics and I think it would be interesting to see where this plot bunny goes. It'd probably end up being a one shot or a short story. What do you think? Are there any Brady fans?**

…

"This is getting good, right kid?"

Paul clapped Brady on the back so hard that he stumbled a little.

The pack were all unrepentantly listening in on the argument between Jacob and Bella at the bonfire.

"I've made my choice and it's Edward. I'm sorry Jacob."

She came stomping back towards everyone her eyes scanning the people who suddenly had other things to do. Brady locked eyes with her for a brief moment and that's when gravity shifted for him.

Paul barked out a laugh.

"Take a picture guys! I want to remember the day the leech lover became a cradle robber."

...

 **Thoughts on it?**


	4. Gone - Paul and Bella

**Title: Gone**

 **Pairing: Paul/Bella**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 99**

 **I think I might write another part or two to this too. What do you think? I loved writing this little bit of drama goodness. Of course, you must realize by now how obsessed I am with all things Paul. ;)  
**

…

The bed creaked as his sat down on it. He cradled his head in his hands trying to hold off the tears that were threatening to escape. Paul hadn't cried since he was six years old and he was determined not to start now.

Around him the room was in disarray from her hasty packing. Bella was going back to live with Chief Swan.

"You need to decide what you want from me Paul Lahote!"

She had screamed.

Bella told him she had the whole night planned for them, but his messing up ruined it.

Now she was gone.

...

 **Thoughts on it?**


	5. Rock-a-bye Baby - Embry and Bella

**Title: Rock-a-bye Baby**

 **Pairing: Embry/Bella**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **This week I am participating in TR's Father's Day Drabble Challenge. The first drabble I wrote was for the prompt of a father playing the guitar for his child.**

...

Embry strummed the guitar with his long fingers dancing across the fretboard to play all the notes. He watched his little Daphne who lay in her bed to go to sleep. She had refused to sleep until Daddy played for her. His audience only ever consisted of his girls, Bella and Daphne.

The song came to an end.

"One more, Daddy! Puh-lease!"

"It's time for sleep baby," he said softly.

Daphne pouted and Embry felt his resolve weaken.

A laugh from the doorway made him turn to see Bella a smile on her lips as she watched the scene unfold.

…

 _*I've never played the guitar, but I looked up different parts of a guitar so I think I got what a 'fretboard' was right._

 **Thoughts on it?**


End file.
